


¿Qué soy para ti?

by LightDark01



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDark01/pseuds/LightDark01
Summary: "Ha pasado un mes desde la derrota de la Gran Horda frente a la Alianza de Princesas y pese a todo Catra tiene problemas mucho mayores, como, por ejemplo, conseguir olvidarse de cierta rubita"





	¿Qué soy para ti?

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Fanfiction basado únicamente en la serie de animación de Netflix.
> 
> Nota 2: Es recomendable haber visto la serie entera.
> 
> Nota 3: En el doblaje castellano (El que he visto yo) cambian los nombres. Por ejemplo: Mermista (Sirenida), Glimmer (Destello), Entrapta (Tecnia), Shadow Weaver (TejeSombras), Catra (Gatia), Bow (Arco) Lo que que quiero decir con esto, es que estarán con sus nombres traducidos, si veo que hay gente que no lo entiende así o que prefiere sin traducir los cambio, por mi no hay problema. (Al final los he cambiado)
> 
> Nota 4: Escrito en primera persona, donde Catra es la narradora.

_**Base Secreta Nº2 de la Gran Horda. 22.30 de la noche.** _

**-Pues ser la mano derecha de Hordak no esta tan mal, tiene muchas ventajas por lo que parece, aunque han tardado en entregarme la habitación.**

Me dejo caer sobre la almohada ahogando un grito por lo feliz que soy ahora mismo. Todo el esfuerzo a valido la pena.

La habitación es perfecta, tengo un escritorio, varias estanterías, un armario gigantesco y una cama enorme, donde cabremos Adora y yo sin ningún problema.

 **-Otra vez…** -Digo suspirando de cara al techo.  **–Y para que quiero estanterías si no tengo nada que poner en ellas.** Me deslizo por el suelo hacia mis cajas para ver si algo de lo que había guardado merecía la pena. **-Oh! Que novedad, otro uniforme genérico idéntico a los otros siete que he sacado. Por lo menos conseguiré llenar el armario.**

Al fondo de una de las tantas cajas que revise pude encontrar dos fotos enmarcadas, en las que aparecíamos Adora y yo. En la primera estábamos agarradas de las manos, tendríamos como seis años y la otra era mucho más reciente.

**-Ja! Esta nos la hicimos unos días antes de que Adora encontrará la espada y bueno, antes de que todo cambiará. Antes de que… me abandonara...**

Lancé las fotos lo más fuerte que pude al otro lado de la habitación, escuchando como el marco y el cristal se rompían en mil pedazos. Había guardado y me había llevado las cosas de Adora, sus fotos, sus apuntes, su diario, su ropa. Todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. En un principio lo hice para tirarlo todo a la basura pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Como tampoco había sido capaz de tirar todo lo que ella me había dado.

Eso hizo que algo dentro de mi estallara, aun después de todo seguía necesitandola en cierta manera. Agarré la caja con sus cosas y la lance, al igual que con las fotos, dando esta vez a una de las estanterías. Destrozándola por completo y esparciéndose el contenido de la caja por el suelo.

 **-Buff, bien hecho Catra**  –Digo sentándome en la cama, al mismo tiempo que escucho como llaman a la muerta.  **¡Adelante!**

Por debajo de la puerta se empieza a colar un intenso color rojo seguido de un molesto silbido que con cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más fuerte.

 **-Pero que…** Me pongo de pie y me dirijo hacia la puerta,pero esta explota **.**

 **-Lo siento Catra, no era mi intención, algo raro le ha pasado al robot.**  –Dijo Entrapta entrando en la habitación seguida de Scorpia.

 **-Bonita habitación, la nuestra es un poco más pequeña, pero es más que suficiente.** –Dijo Scorpia con un libro bajo el brazo.

**\- ¿Para que habéis venido?**

**-Ah! Espera, ¿Acaso no somos bienvenidas?**

**-Mira Scorpia…, da igual, solo no rompáis nada.**

**-Veo que estabas organizando, pero ¿Por qué una las estanterías está rota y todas tus cosas están desperdigadas por el suelo?**

**-Ese no es tu problema Entrapta, además no son mis cosas.**

**-Ah!, pero si esta eres tú y Adora.** –Dijo Entrapta recogiendo del suelo una de mis fotos **. -Mira que monas son. -** Dijo enseñándosela a Scorpia

 **\- ¡Ya está bien! Dámela Entrapta**. -Alargue la mano hacia ella recibiendo la foto **.**

 **-Es normal que la eches de menos Catra** **, pasasteis mucho tiempo juntas, crecisteis juntas.**

**-¡No la echo de menos! ¡Me da totalmente igual lo que haga o deje de hacer!**

**-Uh…está en la fase de la negación.** -Dijo Entrapta acostada en la cama **-Oye esta cama es mucho mas blanda que la nuestra.**

Yo solo le hice una mirada feroz pero le dio totalmente igual

 **-Sabes Catra** **, te pareces mucho a la protagonista de la novela que estoy leyendo.** –Dijo Scorpia sentándose junto a mi y dándome el libro.

**\- ¿Este libros no era de cuando eras princesa? Llenos de cuentos de hadas, finales felices y cosas bonitas.**

**-No, este es de la colección de mi madre. En una novela romántica donde la pareja protagonista por cosas del destino se separa, pero hacen lo imposible para volverse a encontrar.**

**\- ¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?**

**-En que no eres capaz de olvidar a Adora. Tu hilo rojo del destino te une a ella, pero aquí el problema es si el hilo de ella se une a ti.**

**-** **Tonterías, eso es solo fantasía. ¿Hilo rojo del destino? La primera vez que escucho eso. -** Dije ya un poco molesta.

 **-No sé mucho de vosotras pero creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con ella**   **.** –Empieza Scorpia quitándome el libro de las manos.  **–Te sentirás mucho mejor cuando lo hagas.**

**-!Se ha ido Scorpia! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Ya está, me voy. No voy a aguantar ni un minuto más todo esto.**

**-Espera, Catra.** –Dijo Scorpia dejando el libro encima de la cama e intentando retenerme con un abrazo. **–Es posible que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta de que Adora para ti es alguien muy importante, si sigues reprimiéndolo llegará un momento en el que será demasiado tarde y te arrepentirás de no haberle dicho lo que realmente sentías.**

**-¿Y que se supone que tengo que decirle?**

**-Eso lo tienes que descubrir tu sola.**

**-Todo esto es una completa tontería.** –Me deshago de su abrazo y me escabullo por la ventana.  **–Quiero la puerta arreglada para cuando vuelva y a las dos fuera de mi habitación.** -Digo antes de saltar por la ventana **.**

 **-!Catra! !Nosotras también somos tus amigas y nos preocupamos mucho por ti!** -Grita Scorpia

Como no sé ha dónde ir, ni que hacer, me adentro en el bosque y corro, corro hasta que mis piernas me suplican que pare.

* * *

Llego hasta un pequeño lago, iluminado en su totalidad por la luna. El ambiente es frió pero no hace mucho viento.

Me siento con un gran árbol a mi espalda, recogiendo un par de piedrecitas para lanzarlas con la mayor fuerza posible al lago. Como si la imagen de Adora se reflejara en el agua y yo solo quisiera difuminarla con ellas.

**-¿Por qué debería sentirme así? Fui yo quien se sintió profundamente traicionada cuando ella desertó para unirse a la Rebelión**

**-Si es cierto que gracias a eso deje de ocupar el segundo lugar y me dio la oportunidad de ascender en la Horda. De plantarle cara a la Shadow Weaver y de que Hordak reconociera todo el esfuerzo que había realizado.**

**-Pero si soy sincera, nada de esto me importa, me da igual luchar por el bien o por el mal; lo único que quiero es convertirme en la número.**

**-Adora para mi…para mi es…. Ahh, fuiste la única que se preocupó por mí. A los otros reclutas y soldados de la horda no les caigo muy bien y la Shadow Weaver pese a que dijo que todo lo había hecho era para prepararme al mundo real, me trataba fatal.**

**-Siempre supe que todo lo que la Horda nos decía era mentira, nunca confié en ellos. Solo confiaba en ti y ni eso puedo hacer ahora.**

**-Es imposible que volvamos a ser amigar después de todo lo ocurrido, te dije cosas muy feas además casi acabo con tu vida. Tampoco tienes necesidad, ya tienes nuevos amigos, amigos que no son como yo y una vida totalmente diferente. Lo mejor sería olvidarme de ti, porque tú ya te has olvidado de mi…**

Sin darme cuenta, había empezado a llorar. Estaba sola en un bosque perdido en a saber dónde. Creo que esto era lo que necesitaba, desahogarme y pasar página de una vez por todas.

 **-Catra, lo siento.**  –Escucho decir a alguien entre los árboles, acercándose poco a poco a mí.

Me levanto al momento, ocultándome detrás del árbol.

**-Hisss, ¿Quién anda ahí?**

**-Soy yo, Adora.**

**\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De todos los lugares justo aquí?**

**-Es un poco difícil de explicar, pero te lo puedo contar si me dejas acercar.**

**-No deberías estar conmigo, somos enemigas. ¿Qué pensaran tus amigos si se enteran?**

**-No te preocupes por eso ahora. Solo quiero hablar y solucionar las cosas contigo.**

**-No hay nada que solucionar, dejamos las cosas bastante claras en su momento.**

**-Catra,** **por favor. Te pido esto no como tu enemiga sino como tu antigua amiga, por favor. No te odio ni te guardo ningún resentimiento por lo que hiciste. Esa era tu misión y la tenías que cumplir. Lo entiendo.**

**-Vale, ven, pero despacio. No intentes nada raro.**

Adora salió de uno de los árboles más cercanos al mío, no lleva su espada y aun vestía el uniforme de la Horda, pero sin el logotipo característico. Tenía el pelo atado en una cola de caballo. Y su mirada se tornaba dubitativa.

 **\- ¿Nos podemos sentar?**  Propuso Adora.

Yo regañadientes acepte.

 **-Empieza ¿Por qué estás aquí?**  -Dije echándome hacia atrás sobre mis brazos.

**-Quería recuperar mis cosas, pero cuando me infiltré en vuestra guarida no pude encontrar nada. Kyle me dijo que si no estaban en la basura las debías de tener tú.**

**-Espera, espera. Kyle te lo dijo por las buenas o lo amenazaste o algo, para que te lo dijera.**

**-No hizo falta, pero ese no es el tema. Cuando me dijo a donde te habías ido, fui a verte. Casualmente te vi salir de la guarida rumbo al bosque así que te seguí.**

**\- ¿Entonces me has escuchado? ¿Todo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres recuperar tus cosas? ¿Acaso no te pueden dar ropa nueva y todas esas cosas? ¿Qué es tan importante como para ir directo al enemigo, sin tu espada?**

**-Nuestros recuerdos, las fotos, el diario, las piedras con formas curiosas que me regalabas por mi cumpleaños. Todas esas cosas que significan tanto para mí.**

**\- ¿Qué sentido tiene todo eso ahora que te has ido? ¿Ahora que ya solo somos enemigas?**

**-Catra** **, te equivocas. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que lo entiendas?** –Dijo Adora yendo hacia mí y colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros, desesperada  **–Es posible que me haya ido, pero no lo hice para dejarte atrás. Lo hice para luchar por lo que creo correcto**.  **Esta es la tercera vez que te lo digo, pero… ¿Te gustaría unirte a la rebelión? No como una ayudante o secundaria. Como mi amiga y mi igual. Sé que no eres malvada Catra** **, por favor, te lo suplico.**

 **-Adora**. –Dije al ponerme de pie y dándole la espalda mientras miraba el lago. **-Siempre fuiste la favorita de la Shadow Weaver, ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca le importe, nunca fui alguien a tener en cuenta por ella. Y siempre que esta me castigaba, gritaba o utilizaba sus poderes sobre mí, tu estuviste conmigo protegiéndome y animándome pasara lo pasara. Pero te fuiste Adora ¿Quién se supone que me va a proteger ahora? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de la promesa que hicimos?**

 **\- ¡Catra** **!** Oigo gritar a Adora, ella me tira al suelo y se coloca encima mía.

 **-Tu cuidas de mí y yo cuido de ti. No nos pasara nada malo mientras estemos juntas.** –Dijo Adora con la voz quebrada

**\- ¿Me lo prometes?**

**-Te lo prometo.**

Ambas nos fundimos en un abrazo. Cuando se separó de mí, ambas estábamos llorando. Y yo solo pude preguntarle una cosa más.

**\- ¿Qué soy para ti Adora?**

**-Para mí eres la numero uno Catra** **y siempre lo seras** **.** –Dijo Adora acercándose lentamente y dándome un fugaz y pequeño beso en los labios.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayer termine la serie y necesitaba escribir algo sobre estas dos. Adora, Catra, Scorpia y Entrapta son mis personajes favoritos.  
> Y nada, espero que os haya gustado a todos. Decidme que os ha parecido xD
> 
> A ver si el Fandom crece un poco y la gente se anima a subir mas historia de estas dos.
> 
> Capitulo 9 de Little Witch Academia pronto, lo prometo, aun ni he empezado xD xD
> 
> Pues nada, ya nos veremos.


End file.
